<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Sundae by ChamomileTeaPages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153572">Sunday Sundae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages'>ChamomileTeaPages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Gifts! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Monty has a motorcycle, No Angst, Perryshmirtz and Dakota/Cavendish are mostly in the background, Romantic Fluff, Steakhouses, Sundaes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: Author has never been to a steakhouse before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty Monogram takes his boyfriend, Carl Karl, out on a date to The Platypus Steakhouse. After a lovely dinner, they head to the beach with a sundae in hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Carl Karl/Monty Monogram, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Gifts! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Sundae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uman_beeing_777/gifts">Uman_beeing_777</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, younger sibling of mine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl sits on his bed, humming quietly to himself. His eyes skim over the word of his book, not really taking anything in, which is a shame. He happens to like that book. </p><p> </p><p>He startles when he hears his phone go off. Putting in his password, he smiles when he sees that it’s from Monty Monogram, his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>It reads, <b> <em>So what are u up to</em> </b> <strong><em> ? </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Carl types back, <b> <em>Not much, hbu? </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Monty sends back a <b> <em>same</em> </b>. Carl can tell that’s not all he has to say; he sees Monty type and retype a message. </p><p> </p><p>After about a minute or so, Monty types <b> <em>Want to go out on a date with me? We can go get dinner at The Platypus Steakhouse, and then get a sundae and go to the beach.  I can pick u up. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Carl hums thoughtfully. It’s not like he has anything to do today. Major Monogram gave him weekends off at Monty’s insistence (“Come on Dad, the poor guy’s working a lot more than necessary for college credit,” he said) and he’s done with his essay for class. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sure, but what time? </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Maybe around four? </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Carl almost squeals with delight. He’s been with his boyfriend for months now, and yet, every day, he sets the wood in Carl’s heart ablaze. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>OK!</em> </b>, Carl types. </p><p> </p><p>Monty just sends him a kissy face emoji in response. </p><p> </p><p>Carl puts down his phone and frowns to his messy room. What <em> is </em>he going to wear? He can’t wear his work clothes, and a suit is too formal. He decides to go with some new black pants, a light yellow cardigan buttoned to the throat, and a white T-shirt, and with his regular shoes. He examines himself in the mirror. He cuts a pleasing figure, he will admit. Who knew yellow was his color?</p><p> </p><p>Putting his keys and phone into his pocket, he waits outside his building’s door. He’s scrounged up enough money to live in a fairly nice apartment. It’s got no bugs, mice, or rats, and his landlady is quite nice. She gives him cookies every time he visits. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have to wait long. Monty pulls up on a black motorcycle, wearing a black T-shirt and long navy blue pants.</p><p> </p><p>Carl chuckles and gets on behind Monty. “I wonder who you are,” he says as he puts on a helmet. </p><p> </p><p>Monty smiles affectionately. “I’ve never met you before in my life.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder where my boyfriend is,” Carl says. “Have you seen him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he’s cool and handsome,” Monty replies.</p><p> </p><p>“He is,” Carl rolls his eyes while nuzzling Monty. </p><p> </p><p>The ride passes by fairly uneventfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is it, anyway?” Carl asks. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s at some,” Monty squints from the sunlight, “Agh. Darn sunlight. Anyways, it’s at some <em> Phineas and Ferb’s </em>house .” </p><p> </p><p>“Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?”</p><p> </p><p>Monty raises an eyebrow. “Firstly, why do you know their last names—that’s kinda creepy— and, secondly, I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>Carl gnaws at the edge of his lip. “Hopefully it’s not Agent P’s host family. His host family has a Phineas and a Ferb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but,” Monty shrugs, “ what are the odds of finding Agent P’s host family?” </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, the odds were very high. </p><p> </p><p>Monty parks his motorcycle, and as they stand in line, Carl searches for the steakhouse hosts. He sees a stout, angry-looking bouncer letting people into the platypus-themed restaurant. Inside, Carl can see a little Indian kid and a black-haired girl serving tables. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s lucky we got here pretty early,” Monty says. “This place is gonna be packed.”</p><p> </p><p>Carl nods, holding Monty’s hand. “Yeah, at least we're pretty close to the entrance.” </p><p> </p><p>“Reservations?” the bouncer drawls menacingly. </p><p> </p><p>Monty pulls out the blue and orange reservations. The bouncer examines them closely, then shrugs, opening the way inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Go to Table 34, Isabella’ll serve you.”</p><p> </p><p>They just about walk inside when someone bumps into them. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorr-” Carl begins, when he is cut off by Monty. </p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Doofenshmirtz!” he cries at the same time as Carl yelps “And Agent P!”</p><p> </p><p>Agent P sighs, hand-in-hand with Doofenshmirtz. </p><p> </p><p>“So you guys are like...together?” Carl asks.</p><p> </p><p>Agent P sighs again and nods. </p><p> </p><p>Carl shrugs. “Well if it makes you happy, I’m okay with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Agent P smiles and tips his fedora, leaving towards his table. Doofenshmirtz follows behind him, like a lost puppy. Carl can hear him say, “Who <em> were </em>they, Perry the Platypus?”</p><p> </p><p>Monty is still standing open-mouthed. “I knew it! Did you know about it?” </p><p> </p><p>Carl nods. “I had my suspicions, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Monty says. </p><p> </p><p>Carl chuckles. “Come on, let’s sit down.” </p><p> </p><p>They go take their seat, Monty pulling out Carl’s chair for him. They examine the menu. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you guys gonna eat?” a girl with long black hair, a pink dress, and a clipboard balanced on her hip asks. “My name is Isabella, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll both have strip steak cooked medium well with potatoes and garlic butter, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she says. “Phineas, Ferb, Candace! Order up!”</p><p> </p><p>Carl frowns as she walks away. “We’re definitely at Agent P’s host family’s steakhouse.”</p><p> </p><p>Monty nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, I see what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Carl intertwines his fingers with Monty’s and sighs, the warm aroma of the steakhouse filling his senses. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s almost Monday,” he says. “I’m so tired!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Monty sighs. “May as well enjoy today.” </p><p> </p><p>Carl suddenly says, “Man, Doofenshmirtz must really love Agent P. Look at him go!”</p><p> </p><p>Monty turns his head to see Doofenshmirtz chatting amiably, a grin on his face. It smooths out his face some, makes him look...content. Perry chirrs at odd moments, his head on his paws and gazing up adoringly at Doofenshmirtz. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Monty says. “You know, I’m actually glad for Agent P. They balance each other out nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Carl says, gazing at their still entwined hands, “they do.” A fond smile sits on his face. </p><p> </p><p>At the table beside them, a couple argues. Carl and Monty turn their heads discreetly from Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz to watch. </p><p> </p><p>A Victorian-looking gentleman exclaims “No, Dakota! We cannot order the entire menu, plus dessert!”</p><p> </p><p>The other man—Dakota—leans back into his chair, fidgeting with his yellow and red tracksuit. “But I’m hungry, Cavendish! And, and, it's free!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry enough to eat an entire menu worth of food?” Cavendish asks. </p><p> </p><p>The couple continues arguing. </p><p> </p><p>Their food doesn’t take long before it comes, steaming hot and smelling wonderfully of garlic butter. Carl and Monty dig into their food and make casual conversation. The couple beside them seem to have made up, owing to the quiet “I love you’s” they shared with each other. </p><p> </p><p>“So, to the beach after this?” Carl asks through a mouthful of potatoes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, after we get a sundae,” Monty says. “That’ll be a good way to greet the oncoming week.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so poetic, dear,” Carl says. Monty holds a hand to his chest in an exaggerated fashion. </p><p> </p><p>They continue eating, letting the warmth of the people’s conversation wash over them. After they finish eating, they head out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s free,” Monty says, seeing Carl’s hesitation, “for one night only. Then it packs up and goes...well, I don’t know where it goes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Time for our sundae,” Carl says. </p><p> </p><p>“A Sunday sundae.”</p><p> </p><p>Carl chuckles. “Yes indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>They get on Monty’s motorcycle and drive off to an ice cream shop. </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if it’s also platypus themed,” Carl muses. </p><p> </p><p>“It better be.”</p><p> </p><p>The drive is relatively short; the ice cream shop is really just around the corner. </p><p> </p><p>“What sundae do you want? Strawberry, caramel, or chocolate? I'll take caramel,” Carl says.</p><p> </p><p>“Strawberry, definitely.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pay for it,” Carl says. “Since you brought me out for such a lovely dinner, I thought I could repay the favor.” </p><p> </p><p>Monty pauses, then shrugs and parks his motorcycle. “Sure, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>They walk inside, get their sundaes, and walk outside rather quickly. </p><p> </p><p>They then drive to the beach, and the wind picks up around Carl’s air. It blows his short auburn curls wildly around his face. </p><p> </p><p>The strong sunlight makes his hair glow, like a polished ruby gem. Monty has to admit, it makes him look simultaneously string and imposing, yet kind and comforting. </p><p> </p><p>The ride to the beach is relatively silent. Monty catches Carl, who is holding both sundaes in his hand, sneak a bit of Monty’s strawberry sundae. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s mine!” he shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Carl licks some sundae off of his lips and grins widely. </p><p> </p><p>Monty parks his motorcycle and he and Carl both get off. </p><p> </p><p>They take off their socks and shoes and sit near the water. The small waves lap by their feet, a small breeze caresses their hair, and a seagull caws quietly. Carl hands Monty his sundae and sits with his legs crossed, quietly eating his sundae. Monty mirrors the action. </p><p> </p><p>“Today was fun,” Monty says, and gently grasps Carl’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Carl squeezes his hand quickly and replies “Yeah, it was. Thank you for taking me out today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would take you out every day if I could,” Monty says, with a sentimental glimmer in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Carl kisses Monty gently, cupping his face with a soft hand. </p><p> </p><p>A rogue wave rushes up to them and soaks the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>Carl sputters, “we’re all wet!”</p><p> </p><p>Monty simply chuckles and simply spoons more sundae into his mouth. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized all of these gifts have perryshmirtz in them lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>